El secreto de Diamond Tiara
by Sg91
Summary: Muchos años después, Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle consiguen sus marcas de belleza y lo celebran con una gran fiesta; pero no todos están igual de contentos, y viejas redencillas florecen. One-Shot


Había sido un largo camino, tan largo y sinuoso que ahora que había terminado apenas podía comprenderlo del todo; pero ahí estaba, después de tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios, el objeto de tantas penurias y penas. Su marca de belleza grabada en su flanco se mostraba en todo su esplendor, y Applebloom no podía estar más orgullosa de sí misma.

-Por fin, después de tanto tiempo…-se dijo ella, en voz baja.

El espejo la ayudaba a verla mejor, contoneó un poco sus flancos con gracia y se rio de lo atrevida que podía llegar a ser; y es que ella sabía que si alguno de los sementales de su clase la hubiera llegado a ver, le hubiera dado un ataque seguramente. Parecía mentira que hubiera pasado ya tanto tiempo, pero allí estaba, prácticamente hecha toda una yegua casi adulta y con su marca de belleza. En ese momento su hermana entró en su habitación llamando previamente.

-¿Se puede?

-Sí, pasa.

Applejack se puso a su lado y contempló la marca de su hermana.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti… después de todo por lo que has pasado para conseguirla, tus esfuerzos han sido recompensados.

-Pues sí… y ya iba siendo hora…

-Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca… después de todo, os ha costado más de cinco años ver lo que teníais delante de vuestras narices durante todo este tiempo.

Ante eso, Applebloom no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta; y es que, por mucho que la doliera, su hermana llevaba razón. Desde siempre le habían dicho que tenía muy buen casco creando y diseñando cosas desde pequeña, sobre todo cuando se trataba de encontrar un talento que no existía, ya que desde siempre lo había tenido y no se había dado ni cuenta. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y lo comprendió. Ahora, una paleta de colores en forma de manzana se reflejaba en sus flancos.

-Pero bueno, no pienses más en eso, lo hecho, hecho está, y ahora tenéis una fiesta que celebrar.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Scootaloo y Sweetie ya deben de estar allí también!-exclamó entonces ella.

Como ella y sus amigas descubrieron sus talentos casi a la vez, Pinkie Pie, al enterarse, les organizó una fiesta para celebrar el fin de su cruzada y sólo quedaba unos pocos minutos antes de celebrarse, por lo que se terminó de arreglar a velocidad record y se dirigió hacia el Sugarcube Corner después de despedirse de su hermana.

-¡Pásatelo bien, no vuelvas muy tarde! ¡Y no bebas mucho!

-¡Va, Applejack, no me seas carroza!-le espetó ella.

La poni de tierra se rio tontamente mientras observaba a su hermana pequeña alejarse en dirección hacia el pueblo; en cuanto se alejó de la vista esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y pensó con satisfacción.

-Mi pequeña ya se ha hecho mayor…

Applebloom no tardó nada en llegar a la pastelería, la cual ya estaba casi llena y la fiesta estaba a punto de empezar; en cuanto puso un casco en el sitio, sus dos mejores amigas se echaron encima de ella.

-¡Applebloom, ya pensábamos que no venias!

-Sí ¿Qué te retrasó?

-Tranquilas chicas, no era nada importante… ¿ha empezado ya la fiesta?

-¡Claro que no, tonta, te esperábamos a ti! ¡Felicidades a las tres!-exclamó entonces Pinkie, saliendo de la nada y alzando a las anfitrionas de la fiesta.

A su señal empezó la fiesta y las tres se esparcieron un poco.

Scootaloo era, quizás, la que más emocionada estaba de las tres, ya que desde hacía tiempo quería descubrir cuanto antes su talento, sobre todo después de que Rainbow Dash firmara los papeles de adopción. Siempre había querido agradar a su hermana, a pesar de que ella la dijera que se lo tomara con calma. Aun así eso nunca paraba a Scootaloo, y de alguna manera, Rainbow lo sabía. Scootaloo no es de las que se quedan quitas y se toman las cosas con calma, sino todo lo contrario, casi tanto como ella. Y fue eso mismo lo que la ayudó a ver lo que tenía delante de ella durante todo ese tiempo. Su scooter fue la respuesta; y ahora, una rueda en llamas decoraba sus flancos.

En el caso de Sweetie Belle, le tomó algo más de tiempo; siempre había sido reacia a cantar en público, y las pocas veces que lo hizo se tuvo que armar de valor como nunca antes lo había hecho. De hecho, esa misma vergüenza había sido el mismo obstáculo durante todo ese tiempo, pero gracias a sus amigas y su hermana pudo encararlo delante de todo el pueblo y las cosas se sucedieron casi tan rápido como cuando organizaban sus planes. Un sentimiento, una convicción y luego, un destello. Fue entonces cuando un corazón rosa con una clave de fa superpuesta hizo acto de aparición en sus flancos.

La fiesta se dio con tranquilidad, sin sobresaltos y con muchos pasteles, música, juegos y conversaciones de lo más animadas; Applebloom estaba muy contenta, por un momento echó un vistazo a su alrededor y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. No sólo ella, sino que todos los demás habían crecido también, y allí estaban, festejando todos juntos; los inseparables Snips y Snails, Twist, Featherweight, Pipsqueak, Coronet, Dinky Hooves, Lickety Split… estaban todos, sin excepción.

-Vaya, vaya… qué suerte la vuestra-oyó entonces una voz a sus espaldas.

Applebloom contuvo como pudo un suspiro resentido y se dio la vuelta, tratando de no entrar en su juego.

-Ah, hola Diamond Tiara ¿Qué tal?

-Pues bien, estaba pensando en todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces… la diferencia es abismal ¿no crees?-inquirió ella, presuntuosamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh, es sencillo, yo sólo tardé varios meses en descubrir mi talento… pero tú más de seis años… es un poco patético ¿no?

Applebloom prefirió no enfadarse y se lo tomó con más calma.

-Bueno, siempre hay excepciones ¿no?

-Ja, que excusa más pobre…

En ese momento la poni de tierra tuvo suficiente y la dejó las cosas claras.

-Oye mira, ya está bien ¿no? han sido seis años duros, sí, sobre todo teniéndote a ti metiéndote con nosotras constantemente. Ya tenemos nuestras marcas, se ha acabado, así que te agradecería que nos dejaras en paz de una vez, ya no tienes con que meterte con nosotras.

Pero frente a eso, Diamond tan solo sonrió y le espetó.

-Eres una ilusa si crees que te dejaré tranquila así sin más… me das pena, siempre me la darás, eres penosa y me da igual que ya tengas tu marca, eso no quita que seas una perdedora.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Lo que oyes!

Antes de que la gritara otra cosa, una yegua de color grisáceo que iba con ella la aparto por un momento y la dijo.

-Mira Diamond, sabes que eres mi amiga y que siempre voy a estar ahí, pero tiene razón, llevamos mucho tiempo molestándolas sólo porque a ti te daba la gana, ya basta, no merece la pena que sigamos con esto.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Te rajas, Silver Spoon?!

-No me rajo, sólo soy realista, ya vale, por favor… sabes que no tiene por qué ser así…-murmuró su amiga, mirándola con gesto piadoso.

Por un momento pareció que se lo estaba pensando, incluso llegó a bajar la mirada, incomodada, pero al final frunció el ceño y la apartó de un empujón.

-¡Eres una vendida! ¡Te pones de su lado y ahora me vienes con esto!

-¿Qué? ¡No, eso no es verdad, y lo sabes!

-¡Pensaba que eras mi amiga! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a pedirme algo!-la espetó, dejándola sola.

La cara de Diamond Tiara era un poema en esos momentos, sentía muchas cosas y todas a la vez, por lo que decidió desquitarse con su mayor enemiga.

-¡Bah! ¿¡Quién necesita amigas?! ¡Y tú, siempre serás una perdedora y una ridícula para mí, me da igual que ahora tengas marca de belleza, eso no cambia nada! ¡Te odio!

El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que casi todos los presentes la oyeran, entre ellos la propia Pinkie.

-¡Eh, odiar es malo, no hay que odiar, hay que sonreír!-exclamó ella, para tratar de aliviar tensiones.

-¡Y tu cierra la boca, que contigo no estoy hablando! ¡Qué ridícula eres tú también!

La cara de Pinkie se transformó de golpe y su pelo rizado y sedoso se aplanó, dándola un aspecto triste y depresivo.

-Yo… yo no soy ridícula… ¿soy ridícula?-murmuró.

En ese momento, pasó algo que ni la propia Diamond se esperaría; todos los demás la encararon y la increparon, sobre todo por haberle dicho eso a Pinkie.

-¡Ya está bien, déjalas en paz!

-¡Siempre has sido igual, ya basta, te has pasado!

-¡Pinkie no tiene la culpa de que seas una amargada!

Trató de que todos esos comentarios no la afectaran, poniendo la mejor cara de póker que pudo poner.

-¡Bah, no sé para que he venido, estoy perdiendo el tiempo, paso de todos vosotros, me largo!

-¡Eso, lárgate, la fiesta estará mejor sin ti!

-¡Nadie te echará de menos!

Diamond Tiara se dio la vuelta y enfiló la puerta hacia la calle; pero en ese momento, uno de los compañeros de clase que la tenía especial manía, extendió una pata disimuladamente y la hizo una rápida zancadilla, cayendo al suelo nada más salir por la puerta.

-Huy, lo siento, no te he visto-le espetó el semental, antes de cerrarla la puerta tras suyo.

Diamond gruñó, muy enfadada.

-Bah, panda de ingratos, no necesito a na… die…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, puesto lo que vio delante de ella la dejó helada. No podía creerse lo que veía. Su fina tiara plateada se encontraba tirada en el suelo, rota por la mitad, debido al golpe que se dio al caer. Se quedó en shock por al menos casi un minuto hasta que al final reaccionó; con lágrimas en los ojos, recogió ambas mitades con cuidado y las miró, incapaz de aceptar lo que había pasado.

-No… no…

Finalmente no pudo más y echó a correr, tratando de contener las lágrimas, con poco éxito.

Después del pequeño incidente con Diamond Tiara, la fiesta siguió dándose con normalidad hasta medianoche, cuando muchos de los presentes comenzaron a volver a sus casas; Applebloom fue de las últimas en irse y se disculpó ante Pinkie por el papelón en que la puso su enemiga.

-Siento lo de antes, Pinkie, y no hagas caso a Diamond Tiara, solo quería provocarte.

-Entonces ¿no soy ridícula?-inquirió ella.

-¡Claro que no! Eres muy especial, seguro que te lo han dicho más veces…

Al momento, el pelo de Pinkie volvió a su estado normal y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias, Applebloom!

Se despidió de ella y se dirigió de vuelta a su casa, un tanto cansada; pero en ese momento le pareció oír un sollozo cerca de allí y se quedó un tanto extrañada. Por curiosidad se asomó por un callejón cercano y no se creyó lo que vio. Diamond Tiara se encontraba sentada en un rincón del callejón, apoyada en la pared y llorando a moco tendido. ¿Diamond Tiara llorando? Nunca había pensado en llegar a ver algo así nunca, pero ahora que lo veía, pudo notar que realmente estaba sufriendo. Normalmente se hubiera rehusado a ayudarla, y menos aun tratándose de ella; pero verla así, tirada en medio de la calle y llorando como una potrilla no pudo evitar que aflorara su lado más bondadoso. Se acercó a ella en silencio, en cuanto estuvo a un palmo de distancia se paró y esperó; su presencia la llamó la atención y en cuanto la vio, se la quedó mirando con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Venga ¿a qué esperas? Búrlate de mí… lo tienes en bandeja.

-No… ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-¿No es evidente? La que siempre te ha ninguneado está ante ti llorando como una simple potrilla. Vamos, restriégame lo rastrera que soy… te dejo.

Applebloom, sin embargo, no hizo nada de eso.

-Puede que me caigas mal, pero eso no me da derecho a faltarte el respeto… pero aun así, me extrañas… tú no eres de las que lloran… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Como si te importara…

-Pues igual me importa…

Las dos se miraron por un momento y al final ella la mostró su tiara rota.

-Ese estúpido de Green Daze me puso la zancadilla y al caerme se me rompió…

-Vaya, lo siento… ¿significa mucho para ti?-obvió ella.

Diamond Tiara asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada más; Applebloom se acercó un poco más a ella y murmuró.

-Puedes contármelo si quieres…

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Hombre, sólo si quieres… tampoco te voy a obligar.

Las dos se encontraron con la mirada por segunda vez y en ese momento, ella habló.

-Esta tiara perteneció a mi madre y me la regaló a mí cuando era pequeña… me dijo que quería que brillase tanto como ella y por eso me la dio. Pocos días después, ella… ella murió. Yo me quedé devastada y mi padre, a partir de ese momento, se desentendió de mí. Esto es lo único que me queda de ella y ahora… ahora… se ha roto. Lo siento, mamá… lo siento…

Y tras esa breve explicación se echó a llorar de nuevo, escondiendo su cara entre sus cascos. Applebloom se quedó bastante sorprendida, tanto por la historia y por la nueva cara que la estaba mostrando su peor enemiga. Quiso hablar, pero ella continuó.

-Crecí alimentándome de los recuerdos de mi madre, la tiara era lo que me ataba a ellos. Intenté por todos los medios de que mi padre me hiciera caso, pero desde que ella murió no volvió a ser el mismo padre cariñoso y sensible conmigo. Fue entonces cuando te vi a ti, rodeada de toda tu enorme familia, recibiendo amor y cariño de tus hermanos, de tu abuela, de tus primos… yo tan solo pude sentir como la envidia me carcomía, vi que no tenías marca de belleza y lo usé como excusa, pero en realidad tan solo te tenía envidia. Mucha envidia. Luego vi que tus amigas tampoco tenían marcas de belleza y seguí reafirmándome en lo mismo, creyendo que así podría callar a mi envidia.

-Entonces… tú y Silver Spoon…

-Silver Spoon no tuvo nada que ver, tan solo la arrastré conmigo… yo sólo quería que me quisieran tanto como te querían a ti… porque… porque… estoy sola…

Y tras esa frase no pudo más y rompió a llorar. Applebloom estaba que no se lo creía, todo lo que creía de ella no era cierto, tan solo una fachada. Y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella. Se puso a su altura y levantó un casco, posándolo en su hombro; en ese momento, Diamond Tiara se echó sobre ella y lloró sobre su hombro. Applebloom le correspondió el abrazo y esperó a que se calmara. Una vez un poco más tranquila, habló.

-No tenía ni idea… lo siento. Si hubiera alguna manera de poder ayudarte lo haría, eso te lo aseguro.

-¿Ya qué más da? La tiara de mi madre se ha roto, no puedo hacer nada…-masculló ella.

La poni de tierra amarilla miró al objeto, pensando en alguna posibilidad, y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Twilight está en el pueblo hasta mañana, seguro que ella puede hacer algo!

-¿Twilight? ¿Te refieres a la princesa Twilight?

-¡Sí, es amiga íntima de mi hermana, y muy buena haciendo magia, seguro que ella puede arreglártela! ¡Vamos!

Diamond Tiara se dejó hacer por ella y enfilaron la calle principal hasta la biblioteca, donde algunas luces estaban encendidas; llevaba la joya con ella, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Applebloom llamó a la puerta y pocos segundos después, abrió la misma Twilight.

-¿Applebloom? ¿Qué haces aquí, no tenías fiesta en el Sugarcube Corner?

-¡Ya ha acabado! Aunque venimos por una urgencia, pensé que tú nos podrías ayudar… Diamond Tiara tiene un problema…

La aludida avanzó un poco, sosteniendo su tiara entre sus cascos.

-Por favor, princesa… esta tiara perteneció a mi madre, y se me ha roto recientemente… si usted pudiera arreglármela de alguna forma, la estaría muy agradecida…

Twilight la miró de arriba abajo, sopesando la situación; no llevaba puesta su tiara real ni ninguno de los otros engalanes reales de los cascos y el cuello, lo que la daba más aspecto de poni normal. Por un momento se quedó en silencio, pero al final sonrió y dijo.

-Pues claro, no te preocupes… estará como nueva en menos que se dice magia.

Tras eso levantó los trozos con su magia, los hizo dar vueltas rápidamente en el aire, y en menos de cinco segundos se mostró entera y sin un solo rasguño; la cara de Diamond Tiara cambio de golpe, mostrándose radiante y feliz.

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, princesa!

-No ha sido nada… es una tiara muy bonita, cuídala bien-dijo Twilight, colocándosela de nuevo en la cabeza.

-Lo haré… gracias…

Twilight la sonrió cariñosamente y se despidieron de ella; una vez solas, caminaron hacia el otro lado y Diamond habló.

-Yo… gracias Applebloom… no me esperaba que me fueras a ayudar así sin más. Yo… siento haberte molestado durante todo este tiempo…

La yegua aun así sonrió y dijo.

-Oh, vamos, lo pasado, pasado es. Ahora que te has sincerado conmigo, sé que no habrá más problemas. Sin rencores.

Diamond Tiara asintió y, tras pensarlo rápidamente, anunció.

-Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Las dos echaron a andar hacia el otro lado del pueblo, mientras eran observadas por Twilight desde una de las ventanas de la biblioteca; la alicornio sonrió, satisfecha.

-La amistad es algo maravilloso-se dijo a sí misma, mientras sostenía contra su pecho la foto grupal de ella y sus amigas.

Diamond Tiara la llevó hasta su casa, una mansión bastante ostentosa en el extrarradio del pueblo. Entraron en ella por la puerta de servicio de la cocina y subieron arriba, a su habitación.

-¿No pasa nada si entro así, sin más? ¿Y tu padre?-inquirió Applebloom.

-¿Mi padre? Bah, estará de cena por ahí, rara vez pasa por casa últimamente…-dijo ella sin darle importancia, rebuscando entre sus cajones.

Poco después encontró una foto muy antigua y se la enseñó.

-Mira, ésta era mi madre.

En la foto aparecía una poni de tierra muy elegante y hermosa, de crin idéntica a la de su hija y con unos colores que se podían obviar casi idénticos a los de ella a pesar de ser una foto en blanco y negro. Llevaba en su cabeza la misma tiara que ella, y tenía entre sus patas a una muy pequeña Diamond Tiara.

-Según lo que me contaron era una yegua buena, dulce y cariñosa, con mucha elegancia y clase. Llegué a conocerla, aunque no lo suficiente… no tuvimos mucho tiempo…-murmuró ella, con mucha melancolía.

-Parece una buena poni…

-Era una buena poni…

Diamond Tiara acarició la foto y suspiró, tratando de contener sus sentimientos.

-Creo que mi mayor error fue aferrarme a sus recuerdos… a veces preferiría no tener que sufrir tanto cada vez que lo hago…

-Pero no debes de hacer eso-comentó entonces Applebloom.

Diamond la miró extrañada y ella continuó.

-Cuando alguien se va, lo único que te queda de ese alguien son los recuerdos… cada vez que pienses en ella y la vuelvas a ver en esos recuerdos, harás que vuelva a estar contigo. No olvides nunca, Diamond… sé lo que sientes, más que nadie.

-¿De veras?

-Sí… no es algo que en mi familia contemos siempre, pero… mis padres murieron hace ya mucho tiempo, al poco de nacer yo. Nunca los llegué a conocer, pero los recuerdos que Applejack y Big Macintosh tienen me ayudaron a conocerlos de otra manera y pude sentir que les llegué a conocer realmente. No hay que olvidar…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron por un momento, comprendiéndose mutuamente; Diamond Tiara sonrió y susurró.

-Gracias, Applebloom.

En ese momento las dos se dieron un efusivo abrazo, sellando una nueva amistad; Diamond Tiara la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella.

-Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad… me alegro tanto de que las cosas hayan cambiado…

-Y yo… si quieres pásate mañana por nuestra antigua casa club y les explicamos a las demás todo… para integrarte.

-Me parece bien… nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Applebloom se fue de allí de muy buen humor y un poquito más feliz; Diamond Tiara la observó irse con una media sonrisa en la cara. Ahora sentía que todo estaba mejor con el mundo, ésta vea de verdad. En cuanto entró en casa de nuevo, una sombra detrás suyo la asustó y soltó un gritito, pero una voz grave murmuró.

-Tranquila cariño, soy yo…

-¡Papá! ¡No me des estos sustos, maldita sea!-le espetó.

-Perdona… yo solo quería hablar contigo…

-¿Y qué quieres? Que sea rápido, estoy cansada-dijo ella, tratando de finiquitar la conversación lo antes posible.

-Yo… sé que no he sido el padre perfecto, y quería decirte que lo siento. Sé que suena muy repentino y poco convincente, pero te vi antes con tu amiga y no pude evitar escucharte.

Por un momento, Diamond Tiara se quedó callada y le escuchó atentamente.

-Entonces… ¿estabas en casa?

-Sí, en el salón.

-¿A oscuras?

-Sí… verás, esto no ha sido fácil para mí, y lo sabes. Es verdad que te desatendí por completo, no llegué a escucharte y apenas te presté atención cuando más la necesitabas. En parte es culpa mía… lo siento, hija, de verdad que lo siento.

Diamond Tiara le miró sin apenas alterarse, pero al final se ablandó y le dio un efusivo abrazo.

-Sé que es lo que mamá habría querido.

-Gracias, cariño.

Esa noche, Diamond Tiara durmió mejor que nunca; el cielo estaba claro y sin una nube, con una luna cuarto creciente brillante y rodeado de estrellas. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento y desapareció por encima de la mansión.

* * *

Siempre pensé que Diamond Tiara debía de tener algún motivo oculto para meterse con las CMC, así que lo he plasmado lo mejor que he podido. Últimamente se me están ocurriendo muchas ideas, así que los one-shot son muy buena opción para desarrollar cosas pequeñas. Espero que os haya gustado, comentad y dejad reviews. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
